


Renegade

by Bride_Of_The_Wild_Huntsman



Series: Best Friends [3]
Category: Final Fantasy VII
Genre: F/M, Song fic, slightly AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-19
Updated: 2016-08-19
Packaged: 2018-08-09 17:38:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 347
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7811083
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bride_Of_The_Wild_Huntsman/pseuds/Bride_Of_The_Wild_Huntsman
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Yuffie falls in love all over again.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Renegade

**Author's Note:**

> Song - renegade

"Well, mama… Here it goes…!" Yuffie smirked as the words left her lips. She was a great thief that was on the run for fear of being hanged and had finally been found out. Rain poured down harshly onto her head as she stared up at the man who would be her capturer. He was tall, broody and wore nothing but black and red.

"Time's up, Yuffie…" He raised his three-barreled gun to face her as he wore a blank expression upon his face, but Yuffie could sense sadness in his eyes. The two had been in love about a year back and would have had a one night stand if Vincent hadn't been called away and Yuffie slipped off into the darkness of the night.

"Sorry, Vin-vin. I just can't go with you today," She replied as she disappeared from sight and showed up right in front of him, connecting her body to his as she continued, "This isn't you, Vinnie…. Now how about you and I take a ride on the wild side? Join me on my quest to find the rarest and most elusive treasure man could ever know…!" Her eyes glowed just at the thought of shiny riches within her grasp. Yuffie saw Vincent smirk as he unexpectedly cupped her chin in his golden hand and suddenly landed a deep, passionate kiss upon her tiny pink lips. Yuffie's eyes grew wide as his closed and she found herself kissing him back, but much to her dismay, the kiss only last but a few moments before he opened his eyes. He released her chin only to bring his arm around the petite little ninja.

"Yuffie, you are the most rare and elusive treasure known to man," The flat yet oddly deep made Yuffie's heart beat fast and brought a crimson blush to her face, "As a beginning treasure hunter I make it my life goal to make you my own…" The blush still there, Yuffie smirked as she took this as a "yes" to her earlier question.

"Sweet! Let's ship off shall we, lover-boy!"


End file.
